tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Series 20
The twentieth season of the television series began airing on 5 September 2016 in the UK and 21 October 2016 in the US. Episodes Songs * Glynn's Christmas Wish * It's Halloween Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Oliver * Harvey * Emily * Whiff * Stanley * Hiro * Belle * Stephen * Connor * Caitlin * Porter * Samson * Glynn * Ryan * Diesel * Daisy * 'Arry and Bert * Salty * Sidney * Paxton * Norman * Philip * Flynn * Stafford * Marion * Skiff * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Duncan * Victor * Millie * Bert * Rex * Mike * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Toad * Rocky * Judy and Jerome * Trevor * Harold * Cranky * Jack * Alfie * Oliver the Excavator * Max and Monty * Kevin * Captain * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Sir Robert Norramby * Dowager Hatt * Lord Callan * The Mayor of Sodor * Mr. Percival * The Railway Inspectors * The Policeman * The Blond-haired Boy * The Ginger-haired Boy * The Bird Watcher * One of Dowager Hatt's Friends * The Welsh Bird Watcher * The Grumpy Passenger * The Great Railway Show Judge * Duck's Driver * Douglas' Driver * The Kellsthorpe Road Stationmaster * Skarloey (not named) * The Thin Clergyman (not named) * Spencer (does not speak) * Owen (does not speak) * Jem Cole (does not speak) * Farmer McColl (does not speak) * The Postman (does not speak) * Stephen's Competitors (stock footage; do not speak) * Mavis (cameo) * Scruff (cameo) * Winston (cameo) * Luke (cameo) * Slip Coaches (cameo) * Bertie (cameo) * Jeremy (cameo) * Merrick (cameo) * The Dock Manager (cameo) * The Teacher (cameo) * A Schoolboy (cameo) * The Foreman (cameo) * One of Dowager Hatt's Friends (cameo) * The Lady with the Big Hat (cameo) * Albert (cameo) * Albert's Wife (cameo) * King Godred (mentioned) * Daisy's Fitter (mentioned) * Sailor John (music video cameo) Characters introduced * Hugo * Bradford * Fergus Duncan * Willie * Captain Joe * The Museum Manager * The Puppet Show Entertainers * Franz * The Fat Clergyman (not named) Half Hour Format Be Good to Your Friends * Sidney Sings * Song: Spring is Here! * The Earl's Quiz: King of the Railway and Kevin's Cranky Friend * Diesel and the Ducklings * Learn with Thomas Being Nice to Others * Guess Who Puzzles? - Timothy and Jack Patience and Rules * The Railcar and the Coaches * Song: Troublesome Trucks * The Earl's Quiz: King of the Railway and Away From the Sea * Saving Time * Learn with Thomas Doing Too Much at Once * Guess Who Puzzles - Reg and Harvey A Time for Sharing * Letters to Santa * Song: There's Snow Place Like Home * The Earl's Quiz: Cranes & The Thomas Way * Love Me Tender * Learn with Thomas Be There For Your Siblings * Guess Who Puzzles - Reg Cast UK and AUS * Mark Moraghan as the narrator * John Hasler as Thomas and Rheneas * Keith Wickham as Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Harvey, Whiff, Glynn, Salty, Norman, Sir Handel, Bert, Harold, Captain, Sir Topham Hatt, Dowager Hatt, Willie, the Bird Watcher, the Railway Inspectors, the Welsh Bird Watcher, the Grumpy Passenger, the Great Railway Show Judge, the Male Puppet Show Entertainer, the Policeman, the Museum Manager, Franz, the Knapford Stationmaster, the Wellsworth Stationmaster, the Kellsthorpe Road Stationmaster, Some Washdown Workmen, Some Quarry Workers and Some Passengers * Nigel Pilkington as Percy and Trevor * Rob Rackstraw as James (Tit for Tat only), Toby, Donald, Hugo, Flynn, Bradford, Fergus Duncan, the Thin Clergyman, the Welsh Bird Watcher (Mike's Whistle only), Some Quarry Workers, Douglas' Driver and Some Passengers * Steven Kynman as Duck, Porter, Ryan, Paxton, Peter Sam, Jack, Mike's Driver and Some Passengers * Joe Mills as Douglas, Oliver and Toad * Kerry Shale as Diesel, 'Arry and a Workman * Matt Wilkinson as Stanley, Rocky, Cranky, Kevin, Captain Joe, Bert's Driver, Rex's Driver and Some Passengers * Teresa Gallagher as Emily, Belle, Annie, Clarabel, Judy, Lady Hatt, Stephen Hatt, Bridget Hatt, the Duchess of Boxford, the Blond-haired Boy, the Ginger-haired Boy, the Female Puppet Show Entertainer and Some Passengers * Tracy-Ann Oberman as Daisy * David Bedella as Victor and the Mayor of Sodor * Tim Whitnall as Mike, Jerome, Max and Oliver the Excavator * Jonathan Forbes as Connor * Tom Stourton as Duncan, Rex, the Fat Clergyman and Duck's Driver * Olivia Colman as Marion * Robert Wilfort as Samson * Bob Golding as Stephen, Sidney, a Railway Inspector and a Steamworks Worker * Togo Igawa as Hiro * Miranda Raison as Millie * Mike Grady as Sir Robert Norramby * William Hope as Iron Bert * Rasmus Hardiker as Philip and Monty * David Menkin as Porter (Pouty James only) * Jamie Campbell Bower as Skiff * Maggie Ollerenshaw as Henrietta * Nathan Clarke as Alfie * Jules de Jongh as Caitlin * Christopher Ragland as the Troublesome Trucks USA and CAN * Mark Moraghan as the narrator * Joseph May as Thomas * William Hope as Edward, Toby, Whiff, Iron Bert, Rocky and the Blonde-haired Boy * Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon, Diesel, 'Arry, Harold, Max, Kevin, a Signalman and a Dryaw Station Worker * Rob Rackstraw as James, Donald, Stanley (Saving Time), Hugo, Flynn, Bradford, Monty, Fergus Duncan, the Thin Clergyman, the Welsh Bird Watcher (Mike's Whistle only), Some Quarry Workers, Douglas' Driver and Some Passengers * Christopher Ragland as Percy, Trevor and the Troublesome Trucks * Jules de Jongh as Emily, Caitlin, Lady Hatt, the Duchess of Boxford and the Ginger-haired Boy (Pouty James) * Steven Kynman as Duck, Ryan, Paxton, Peter Sam, Mike's Driver and Passengers * Joe Mills as Douglas, Oliver and Toad * Keith Wickham as Harvey, Glynn, Salty, Norman, Sir Handel, Bert, Captain, Sir Topham Hatt, Dowager Hatt, Willie, the Bird Watcher, the Railway Inspectors, the Welsh Bird Watcher, the Grumpy Passenger, the Great Railway Show Judge, the Male Puppet Show Entertainer, the Policeman, the Museum Manager, Franz, the Knapford Stationmaster, the Wellsworth Stationmaster, the Kellsthorpe Road Stationmaster, Some Washdown Workmen, Some Quarry Workers and Some Passengers * Matt Wilkinson as Captain Joe, Bert's Driver, Rex's Driver and Some Passengers * Teresa Gallagher as Belle, Annie, Clarabel, Judy, Stephen Hatt, Bridget Hatt, the Female Puppet Show Entertainer and Some Passengers * Tracy-Ann Oberman as Daisy * David Menkin as Porter and Jack * Tim Whitnall as Mike, Jerome and Oliver the Excavator * Tom Stourton as Duncan, Rex, the Fat Clergyman and Duck's Driver * David Bedella as Victor and the Mayor of Sodor * Olivia Colman as Marion * Robert Wilfort as Samson * Bob Golding as Stephen, Sidney, a Railway Inspector and a Steamworks Worker * Togo Igawa as Hiro * Jonathan Forbes as Connor * Miranda Raison as Millie * Mike Grady as Sir Robert Norramby * Rasmus Hardiker as Philip * Jamie Campbell Bower as Skiff * John Schwab as Stanley (Pouty James) * Maggie Ollerenshaw as Henrietta * Nathan Clarke as Alfie * Glenn Wrage as Cranky * John Hasler as Rheneas Trivia * The episodes Cautious Connor, All in Vain, Tit for Tat, Mike's Whistle and Useful Railway were incomplete at the time Arc Productions went bankrupt and finished off by Jam Filled Toronto after Jam Filled Entertainment bought the aforementioned studio. "Jam Filled" is also credited for producing Mucking About and Buckled Tracks and Bumpy Trucks/Cars. * This is the second season not to have Thomas' name titled in any of the episodes, the first being the fifteenth season. * This is the second season to have 28 episodes, the first being the tenth season. * This is the first season since the sixteenth season where Thomas appears in every episode, but does not speak in all of them. * Tracy-Ann Oberman joins the voice cast. * This is the first season of multiple things: ** The first season of the CGI Series not to have any characters returning in CGI. ** The first season since the fourth to have adaptations of the Railway Series stories. ** The first season to have music composed by Chris Renshaw after Robert Hartshorne and Peter Hartshorne's contracts ended after production of the nineteenth season and Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure. ** The first season to feature the Skarloey Railway, but not to have any episodes dedicated to them. ** The first season in which Rosie, Charlie, Timothy, Den, Dart and Reg do not appear since their introductions. ** The first season since they returned in the seventeenth season in which Bill and Ben do not appear. ** The first season in which Spencer, Mavis, Skarloey and Luke appear, but do not speak. ** The first season not to feature the Sodor China Clay Company or Crocks Scrap Yard since their return in Tale of the Brave. ** The first season to have episodes animated under Arc Productions' new name, Jam Filled Toronto. ** The first season to feature David Menkin as part of the UK cast. ** The first season to have two specials take place directly between itself and the immediate following season. ** The first season since she joined the voice cast in King of the Railway not to have Rebecca O'Mara as part of the voice cast. It is also the first season since he joined the voice cast in the seventeenth season not to have Jonathan Broadbent as part of the voice cast. * This is the last season of a few things: ** Ian McCue's last season as producer for HiT Entertainment. ** Robert Anderson's last season as producer for Arc. ** Kallan Kagan's last season as executive producer for Arc. ** Boris Andreev's last season as art director. ** Karen Davidsen's last season as head of production. ** The last season where Keith Wickham voices James in the UK, as Rob Rackstraw takes over starting in Tit for Tat and Journey Beyond Sodor. Source * https://twitter.com/SiF_Tweets/status/529215740445200386 * http://www.spotlight.com/interactive/cv/1/M104583.html * http://www.klru.org/schedule/episode/282011/ Category:Television Series